


maybe (you're the only one for me)

by skyclectic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyclectic/pseuds/skyclectic
Summary: "You're soobvious," Jeongyeon tells her matter-of-factly and Nayeon is confused until she notices the video Jeongyeon is watching on her phone. It's the replay from their V Live earlier and the screen is paused on the closeup of Nayeon with her eyes closed, her cheek pressed to Momo's collarbone, arm slung comfortably on top of Momo.Or how Nayeon navigates through a mess of feelings the weekend right before their first full album comeback.





	maybe (you're the only one for me)

Nayeon has never quite been able to master the art of saying no to Momo, which is how she finds herself walking along the streets of Kobe with Momo the night before their hi-touch event.

_This is a terrible idea_ , Nayeon thinks to herself, shivering slightly and wishing for the hundredth time, she'd had the presence of mind to bring her jacket out. Autumn nights in Kobe are cold and this is such a _terrible_ idea.

Nayeon inhales lungfuls of the crisp midnight air as they walk along the street, trying to keep up with Momo who's gesticulating excitedly about something that Nayeon is only half paying attention to. 

She forces herself to focus just as Momo finishes her story and turns to Nayeon with a pout.

"It's cold," she whines and Nayeon just hums indulgently.

She doesn't tell Momo how this is a terrible idea and there's a good possibility they'll end up with pneumonia which will _suck_ because they have a hi-touch event tomorrow and a comeback showcase to do on Monday. 

Nayeon just allows Momo to tangle their fingers together for warmth, and doesn't say a word, just like how she had agreed too easily to Momo's _ridiculous_ idea to sneak out of their hotel room and explore Kobe at _midnight_. 

Momo launches into another story, bouncing along on her feet and half-dragging Nayeon along. Nayeon has to tug on Momo's shirt to stop her from almost tripping over herself.

Nayeon pauses at the junction before crossing, registering the red pedestrian light, but Momo, carelessly and thoughtlessly, lets go of Nayeon's hand and steps off the sidewalk.

There's a horrible frozen moment when Nayeon sees the angry headlights approaching and hears the loud blare of the car horn. Something cold drags down her spine and she jerks forward, grabbing Momo's elbow and yanking so hard Momo stumbles backward with a surprised cry.

Nayeon drags Momo almost violently, all the way to the middle of the sidewalk where it's safe and there's no speeding car heading straight for Momo. Her heart is beating out of time, and she's at once flustered and terrified. It makes her struggle to draw breath and Momo just stares at her shell-shocked.

Nayeon exhales slowly and loosens her death grip on Momo, but doesn't let go.

"Be careful," Nayeon says roughly. She takes a deep breath and continues, trying hard to control the tremor in her voice. "Come on, let's head back to the hotel."

Momo blinks and her gaze flickers, the shock in her eyes giving way to something unreadable.

Nayeon swallows tightly, heart still racing and moves her grip to Momo's wrist, tugging her along. Momo is quiet behind her, a sharp contrast to before. It throws Nayeon off balance even more and she takes a couple of wrong turns and they end up on a street she doesn't recognise.

She calls Mina but it's Jeongyeon who picks up then gives her an earful before exasperatedly telling her _seriously, unnie, just stay where you are until Mina and I come and get you_. 

Momo still doesn't say a word as they sit at a bustop nearby, waiting to be rescued. Nayeon takes in the way Momo just stares at her shoes, fingers twisting around the hem of her shirt.

"Hey," Nayeon says, breaking the silence. She reaches out and cups Momo's cheek, forces Momo to meet her gaze. "It's okay, you're _okay_."

There is a beat of silence before Momo's face crumples. Nayeon sighs shakily as Momo sinks against her, clinging onto Nayeon like she's desperately searching for an anchor to ground herself.

That's how Jeongyeon and Mina find them later, Momo's face buried in the crook of Nayeon's neck, Nayeon's arms too tight around her. 

Jeongyeon purses her lips but makes no comment about Momo's tear-stained face or the way Nayeon lays a protective hand on the small of her back as they make their way to the hotel. 

 

 

 

It's another sleepless night but this time, Nayeon's not entirely sure she can blame it on nerves for their upcoming comeback. Her mind keeps replaying the terrible moment from before, and then wanders dangerously to what if she was a second too late pulling Momo back. It makes her start counting all the ways she can lose Momo, or any of the other girls she's come to love as her own sisters, which only makes her heart throb painfully.

When her alarm rings, Nayeon quickly shuts it off before it can wake Momo, slumbering peacefully in the bed beside her.

She doesn't normally shower in the morning but since she's already up, Nayeon decides she might as well take one. She's just about to step into the shower, having stripped off her clothes, when the door opens and a sleepy Momo shuffles in.

Nayeon splutters in shock because she's _naked,_ and quickly grabs her shirt, holding it up against herself.

"What are you doing?" Nayeon yelps, a little too loud, cheeks burning red. 

Momo blinks then rubs sleepily at her eyes before stretching her arms above her head. Her shirt rides up and Nayeon catches a glimpse of toned abs and the sharp line of hipbones. 

She's seen Momo in various states of undress before but for some unfathomable reason, Nayeon finds herself dangerously thinking of what it would be like to fit her mouth against Momo's hip, to feel Momo's abs trembling beneath her fingers. She flushes harder then turns around abruptly when Momo drops her pants because legs, _stupidly long legs_.

"I needed to pee," Momo mumbles, her voice raspy from sleep.

Nayeon doesn't reply, focuses instead on the wall in front of her and starts counting the number of tiles she sees. It's a good distraction until she hears the toilet flush then feels Momo press against her back.

It's immediately overwhelming, the feeling of Momo's shirt on Nayeon's bare skin. Momo noses against her neck, sniffing at her hair and this is not new - Momo has a habit of sniffing everyone, enjoys the smell of their shampoo or hair products. But right now, with Momo practically crowding her, Nayeon feels too much, her heart racing almost painfully. 

Momo hums then rests her chin on Nayeon's shoulder. "You look like you haven't slept at all. You okay?"

Nayeon swallows, prays hard Momo cannot feel how flustered she actually is. "Yeah," she manages to say, then bites down hard on her lip before she blurts out something about toned abs and sharp hipbones.

Momo hums again then gentle fingers wrap around her hip and squeezes, startling Nayeon until she almost drops her shirt.

Momo chuckles, a low breathy sound that fans over Nayeon's cheek.

"If it's cos of yesterday, stop being a worrywort," Momo murmurs, squeezing her hip again. "I'm okay, you said so yourself."

_I know, but the thought of losing you terrifies me more than anything else_ , Nayeon thinks desperately but it's not something she can say out loud, not now, maybe not ever. Not without confessing how she feels about Momo. 

"Yeah," she repeats instead then finally feels like she can breathe when Momo steps back, putting some space between them.

"Take a nap later, after the hi-touch," Momo calls out right before she pulls the door to the bathroom shut. 

Nayeon takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. It takes longer than it should and in the end, she just stands under the shower and closes her eyes, letting the water wash over her. 

She reaches out and turns the knob all the way to the left, as hot as it can go. Nayeon wants it to burn. 

Maybe that'll stop all these thoughts running in circles inside her head. 

 

 

 

Nayeon is still groggy when their plane takes off for Seoul. It's a miracle she even made it through immigration and the crowd of eager fans at the airport, without falling flat on her face from sheer exhaustion. 

She has to remember to thank Chaeyoung later - the younger girl had raised her eyebrows at the dark circles under Nayeon's eyes before offering her arm for Nayeon to cling onto all the way into the plane.

Nayeon finally closes her eyes when the seatbelt sign turns off. Even after years of flying, she still hates the swooping feeling at the bottom of her stomach every time the plane takes off.

She's just about to drift off to sleep when a sharp elbow nudges her side. Nayeon keeps her eyes closed, hoping that Jeongyeon gets the message and just lets her _sleep_.

"Unnie, I know you're not asleep yet, I can see your eyelashes fluttering."

Nayeon sighs in resignation, and turns to Jeongyeon, who for some reason is staring at her with an oddly triumphant look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Nayeon asks, not bothering to hide the slight annoyance in her voice.

"You're so _obvious_ ," Jeongyeon tells her matter-of-factly and Nayeon is confused until she notices the video Jeongyeon is watching on her phone. It's the replay from their V Live earlier and the screen is paused on the closeup of Nayeon with her eyes closed, her cheek pressed to Momo's collarbone, arm slung comfortably on top of Momo.

Nayeon scoffs and tries not to let her panic show. She swats at Jeongyeon's hand, now brandishing the phone in front of Nayeon's face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mmm, sure you don't," Jeongyeon smirks and seems to enjoy the way Nayeon is trying hard not to blush. "You were just _cuddling_ with Momo."

"I _was_ ," Nayeon protests, a little too loudly. "And I cuddle with _everyone_."

"Not like that you don't," Jeongyeon counters and Nayeon knows whatever Jeongyeon says next is not something she can deny. "You're only like that with Momo. You're not as soft with anyone else as you are with her."

When Nayeon sighs, Jeongyeon's grin sobers and she puts down her phone, pinning Nayeon with a serious look. "Look, if you like her, you should just tell her."

As if on cue, Momo's bright laughter sounds from somewhere behind them, mixed in with Sana's giggles. Without warning, a crowd of feelings swarms up her throat, and Nayeon turns away to look out of the window, cheeks burning red. In the reflection, she sees Jeongyeon rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to her phone.

"Seriously, unnie," Jeongyeon says in a quiet exasperated voice, but still loud enough for Nayeon to hear. "Just _tell_ her."

 

 

 

Nayeon blames Jeongyeon. It's Jeongyeon's fault she hasn't been able to stop thinking about confessing, can't stop running through different scenarios in her head, rehearsing what she would say over and over until she memorises the words by heart.

If only it's that easy in real life.

It's quiet in the dorm, everyone sound asleep, trying to get as much rest as they can before their comeback showcase tomorrow and the flurry of activities that will follow.

Nayeon sighs and pulls the blankets up to her chin, tries to think of something else. She closes her eyes and her mind slips, landing on a memory of a night almost a year ago: 

 

 

 

Jeongyeon calls her unexpectedly, just as Nayeon is done with her vocal lesson.

"What is it?" she sighs out in greeting, her voice weary with fatigue.

She's been up since 3 in the morning and it's almost midnight now. She's exhausted to her bones, her patience wearing a little too thin. Nayeon knows she's going to snap if Jeongyeon called just to ask her to buy midnight snacks because she's too lazy to walk to the convenience store.

"Where are you?" Jeongyeon asks instead, sounding oddly tensed and on edge.

"Just done with vocal lesson," Nayeon replies, sinking further into the chair to wait for her ride. "And forget it Yoo Jeongyeon, I'm too _tired_ to do a snack run for you so just _suck it up_ \- "

"Unnie," Jeongyeon cuts in sharply, and there's something in her voice that makes Nayeon sit up with a frown. "It's _not_ snacks okay, just come home."

"Why?" Nayeon questions, sudden dread knotting in her stomach. "Did something happen?"

"She won't listen to anyone so you have to come home. Like  _now_ , unnie."

" _Who_ won't listen?" Nayeon asks, already on her feet. "And I'm waiting for Haejun oppa to pick me up. I'll be back soon."

"It's Momo," Jeongyeon begins but Nayeon hangs up before she can hear the rest of Jeongyeon's sentence.

She runs out of the building and hurries into a passing cab before she fully registers what she's doing.

Later, when she gets scolded by their manager, Nayeon cannot really explain the reckless way she had rushed back to the dorm, the consequences be damned.

 

 

 

Nayeon is almost breathless with anxiety by the time the cab pulls up to their dorm. She stuffs too many notes into the kind ahjussi's hand and tells him to keep the change, then scrambles clumsily out of the cab. 

The door bangs open before she can key in the passcode, and Jihyo is there, grabbing her by the elbow and dragging her inside. "You need to _talk_ to her, unnie," she says urgently.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Nayeon demands. She takes in the way Jeongyeon is pacing up and down the living room in obvious distress, the pale faces of the maknaes as they huddle together on the sofa, the way Mina and Sana are curled around each other with silent tears on their faces.

"Momo's packing her bags," Jeongyeon explains, wringing her hands and looking both worried and exasperated. 

Nayeon gapes at her. "She's doing _what_?"

"She says she's leaving," Chaeyoung pipes up in a small voice then leans her head on Dahyun's shoulder and tangles her fingers with Tzuyu's for support. 

Nayeon fights the urge to scream in frustration or burst into tears. It's been a long, trying day and now this. This is crazy and this is _not supposed to happen_ , in the grand scheme of things.

She walks to the room Momo shares with Jeongyeon and wrenches the door open with more force than necessary. Nayeon finds Momo sitting on the floor, clothes she had taken from their shared basement wardrobe in piles around her. 

The sight makes Nayeon freeze for a moment because this is _real_ , Momo's really doing this.

"Oh," Momo says softly when she looks up. "You're back."

She starts stuffing clothes into the luggage bag beside her haphazardly, like as though she wants to get everything packed before Nayeon says anything to change her mind. 

It makes Nayeon feel slightly better and more sure of herself. She can do this, can change Momo's mind because it's _Momo_ and Nayeon knows her, knows what to say to make her stay.

Nayeon closes the door quietly behind her because this isn't something that needs an audience. She leans against the door, the handle digging uncomfortably into her ribs. 

"Are you insane?" Nayeon begins, fixing Momo with a tempered, even stare. "You know you can't just _leave_. You signed a contract."

Momo pauses and looks at Nayeon wordlessly, eyes too heavy with emotion.

Nayeon leans harder into the door, needs the pain of the handle digging into her ribs to ground her. "Momo-yah," she says in a low voice, almost a plea. 

Momo's gaze flickers to somewhere near Nayeon's ribs before settling on Nayeon's face. "Stop that. You'll bruise," she warns, before turning away and stuffing more clothes into her bag.

"If I stop, will that make you stay?" Nayeon bites out, harsher than she means to. 

Momo freezes again, then grips the shirt in her hands so tightly her knuckles turn white.

She doesn't look at Nayeon as she confesses in one breath, "I was never supposed to be part of Twice because I was _eliminated_ on Sixteen because I'm not good enough like how _I'm not good enough_ today - "

Nayeon breathes in harshly when Momo breaks off. The silence weighs heavily between them, and Nayeon doesn't quite know what to say. 

She thinks of the nine of them, of the days and nights of endless practice, of the perspiration and bruises and too many tears. Then she thinks of the sound of Momo's laughter, of her bright smile, and the fluid way Momo moves whenever there's music. Nayeon has never seen anything else like it, like Momo. 

"You're an excellent dancer, Momo-yah," Nayeon begins gently, taking a tentative step forward and ignoring the way her ribs throb. "You're an _excellent_ dancer no matter how many votes you got on Hit The Stage. And you're only going to keep getting _better_."

Momo looks even more miserable so Nayeon presses on, more urgently than before. "You can't do this, you can't just leave. Not now, not ever. You can't leave us." 

Momo opens her mouth but Nayeon cuts her off, lays her heart out bare. "You can't leave  _me_."

Momo looks down at her hands and her breath hitches, like she's trying hard not to cry. Nayeon exhales and sinks down in front of Momo.

"It'll be okay," she says, reaching out to take Momo's hands in between her own. "The group needs you. And I - "

Nayeon breaks off when Momo's gaze darts to her face, sudden and curious. She swallows and lets the confession slip out, a truth she can no longer deny. "And I need you too."

It takes a few moments too long before Momo reacts, before she slowly unpacks all the clothes from her bag. Nayeon exhales shakily, feeling the knot in her chest loosen at last.

She takes a stack of shirts from Momo and mutters something about putting them back in the basement. She feels Momo's gaze heavy on her back as she leaves the room, then feels winded all over again when seven anxious girls crowd around her for answers. 

"We need to put all these back," is all she manages to say, before fleeing to the basement, taking a minute too long to compose herself again. 

Later that night, when everyone is asleep and everything is returned to its proper place, Momo slips quietly into her bed. Nayeon pretends she's asleep even though she's only too aware of the way Momo's fingers trace the blooming bruise on her ribs, gentle and carrying the weight of a thousand apologies.

 

 

 

Nayeon doesn't know why this particular memory is surfacing now, out of nowhere. But it keeps replaying itself in her head - an endless loop of Momo's piercing gaze flickering upwards and the look on her face when Nayeon confesses _I need you too_.

It feels too significant, disarming and terrifying all at once. It makes the knot in her chest tighten even more, makes her want to bury her carefully rehearsed confession somewhere deep inside where it'll never see the light of day. 

She kicks her blankets off and heads for the kitchen, figuring a glass of warm milk might help her to sleep. Nayeon frowns in confusion when she steps out of the room and hears the beats of Likey coming from the basement. She heads for the stairs instead, following the sound of the music.

They use the basement to practise sometimes but it's past midnight and technically everyone should be fast asleep by now. Nayeon's almost at the bottom of the stairs when she registers that it's the dance break playing on repeat which means there's only one person she can expect to find downstairs.

True enough, she walks in on Momo, in the middle of her routine, and finds herself unable to take her eyes off the way Momo moves to the beat. Momo hasn't noticed her yet so Nayeon just stares, drinking in Momo's fluid grace, eyes lingering on the sliver of skin exposed by Momo's shirt.

Momo ends her routine perfectly, then reaches over to turn off the music. In a swift motion, she takes off her shirt and throws it carelessly onto the floor. Nayeon's brain short circuits at the sight of Momo in her sports bra, sweaty from dancing and skin, all the _skin_. 

She cannot help the sound she lets out because she's never wanted to touch someone as badly as she does right now. Nayeon yearns for it, and the want almost consumes her whole. 

Momo looks up in surprise, then grins lopsidedly when she sees it's Nayeon and before her mind can catch up to what she's doing, Nayeon has Momo backed against one of the dressing tables. 

Wide, startled eyes meet her own as Momo stares at her in shock. Nayeon swallows and reaches out a hand to cup Momo's cheek, feels Momo's skin go hot beneath her fingertips. 

Momo's eyes soften then her gaze drifts down to Nayeon's lips and she shifts a little, pulling Nayeon closer until their foreheads touch. Their breaths mingle and Nayeon's heart is pounding loudly in her ears. 

But Momo isn't pulling away, just holds Nayeon close and waits for Nayeon to come to a decision, to make the next move. With that thought running in her mind, Nayeon recklessly closes the distance between them and presses her lips to Momo's mouth. 

She hears something hit the floor (probably, one of the eyeshadow palettes) and then Momo kisses back fiercely, fingers threading through Nayeon's hair.

Nayeon can't help the sound she lets out when Momo's fingers scratch lightly at her scalp. Momo's mouth is just as sweet as Nayeon imagined it would be. Her head is spinning and everything feels too heavy, just as Momo slides her tongue into Nayeon's mouth. 

She makes another sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, when Momo's teeth sink into her bottom lip and then suddenly it's too much. Nayeon remembers with a jolt that she's _kissing Momo_ and that this is not supposed to happen in any version of any universe. 

Nayeon stumbles backwards like she's been burnt, her heart hammering so fiercely it actually hurts. Momo meets Nayeon's gaze with dark intense eyes, then lingers on Nayeon's lips and Nayeon panics, actually panics because she was _kissing_ Momo and _oh god, what has she done_. 

"I - " she begins then stops, tears her gaze away from Momo and her kiss-swollen lips and tries desperately to think of something to say despite the panic knotting tighter and tighter in her chest. 

It's Momo that breaks the silence instead, pulling herself together somehow, and stepping away from the dressing table. 

"We should go sleep," Momo says, voice perfectly casual, bending down to pick up her shirt and pulling it over her head. 

When Nayeon doesn't move, Momo steps carefully in front of Nayeon but keeps her distance. Underneath all the panic coursing through her veins, Nayeon is ashamed to feel the unmistakable ache of wanting to reach out again and fit herself against Momo's edges.

"It's late, so we should go sleep," Momo repeats and offers Nayeon a small smile before turning around and walking up the stairs.

Nayeon swallows hard, pressing a hand to her stinging mouth and tries not to think of the sweet taste of Momo's lips as she follows Momo up the stairs.

 

 

 

Nayeon avoids Momo the next day, is extra clingy to Sana, and dotes too much on the maknaes. She pretends not to notice the hurt look Momo flashes her from time to time because she just _can't_.

She's too much of a coward, has too many fears and insecurities that she carefully hides behind brilliant smiles. Nayeon's not proud of it but she doesn't know how else to deal with her feelings and especially how to deal with what happened last night.

Everything goes according to plan until Jihyo corners her thirty minutes before they're due up on stage. 

"What's going on between you and Momo?" Jihyo demands, never one to beat around the bush. 

"What do you mean?" Nayeon deflects, knowing that Jihyo can read right through her. They've spent years growing up together after all. 

Jihyo narrows her eyes dangerously. "Don't play dumb, unnie."

"I'm not," Nayeon says, turning away so she doesn't have to meet Jihyo's piercing gaze. "It's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing," Jihyo retorts, stubbornly refusing to back down. "You've been avoiding her all day which isn't nothing because normally you're plastered to her side like glue."

Nayeon chews on the inside of her cheek instead of replying. She doesn't know what to say, how to even begin explaining everything.

When Nayeon remains silent, Jihyo lays a warm hand on her arm, her tone softening. "We're due on stage soon, so whatever it is, just fix it, unnie."

Nayeon notices too late that Jihyo has somehow manoeuvred them to outside the washroom, the very same one Momo disappeared into 5 minutes earlier.

" _Fix it_ ," Jihyo repeats, then nudges the door open, grabs Nayeon by the waist and pushes her inside before Nayeon can say anything. Then, she pulls the door shut and doesn't let go, no matter how hard Nayeon twists the knob.

"Jihyo-yah," Nayeon calls with more than a little panic in her voice. She gives up on the doorknob and starts pounding on the door instead. " _Park Jihyo_."

"You have 25 minutes before we have to go," Jihyo yells back, refusing to give in and open the door. "Make full use of it!"

Somewhere behind her, the water in the sink stops running. Then comes Momo's voice, tentative and soft.

"Nayeon?"

Nayeon leans her forehead against the door and takes a deep breath before turning around.

"Hi," she says softly, giving Momo a weak smile.

Momo tilts her head and studies Nayeon carefully, a tiny frown creasing her forehead. "What was all that about?"

"Jihyo thinks we should talk," Nayeon manages to say, fidgeting and tugging on the choker around her neck just for something to do with her hands. "And she's right because I've been avoiding you because - "

Nayeon stops abruptly when Momo takes confident steps forward and ends up in her personal space. She tries her best not to flush when Momo reaches out and bats Nayeon's hands away, straightening the choker again. 

"Stop touching it. You're gonna end up tugging it right off and get a scolding," Momo says, dropping her hands but still incredibly close to Nayeon for comfort. "And we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, we should because I _kissed_ you." Nayeon blurts out, face impossibly hot. She's trying not to panic and get too flustered because Momo's face is only inches away and Momo's eyes are sparkling prettily which could be the makeup or just, _Momo_.

"I kissed you and _you kissed me back_ ," Nayeon continues recklessly, and then clamps her lips together, feels like dying a little because all that time spent rehearsing for this moment just got thrown down the drain. 

Momo blinks and then the corners of her mouth quirk slightly. "Remember that time I was packing my bags and you talked me out of leaving?"

"Of course I do," Nayeon says, because how can she forget when the memory of that night kept replaying over and over in head all of last night before the basement and that _damn_ kiss. 

"That was it for me."

"What?" Nayeon asks, feels utterly confused because none of this is making any sense.

"That was the moment for me," Momo tells her. "You were so exhausted, and probably frustrated too because I'm sure all you wanted to do was sleep but instead you had to deal with me being incredibly stupid. And I was still going to leave anyway, had already made up my mind but then you said _I need you too_ and I've never seen you look so raw and honest before. You were amazing. The most amazing person I've ever met. The fact that you spent time _talking to me_ even though you were dead exhausted and you were completely honest, no pretences, just _you_..."

Momo trails off then offers Nayeon a smile, heartbreakingly beautiful and Nayeon's mouth goes dry. She has no idea what Momo is trying to say but has a feeling that the conversation is going somewhere into uncharted waters.

"That was the moment I think I fell for you," Momo confesses, her voice steady. "Or well, more like I've been in love with you all along and that moment was when I thought maybe. Just _maybe_ , you felt the same for me too."

Nayeon just stares helplessly at the girl before her. She feels like the world is slowing down and then everything starts making sense all at once and it's terrifying. Momo just confessed or maybe they were both confessing to each other and god, Nayeon loves her. She loves Momo, always has, and _Momo loves her too._  

Momo is still smiling softly at her, a smile that Nayeon will recognise later as the one reserved just for her.

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" Momo says quietly, her fingers reaching out to brush Nayeon's hair off her shoulder then curling gently around the nape of her neck.

Nayeon swallows and feels her heart race for an entirely different reason. "You don't have to ask," she murmurs, tipping her forehead against Momo's.

"Yes I do," Momo breathes into the tiny space separating them. "Because I know you and I know you're probably freaking out -"

Nayeon cuts her off, presses her mouth to Momo's lips again in an echo of last night. She feels Momo smile into the kiss and it's _brilliant_ and Nayeon feels like she can go on kissing Momo forever.

Forever though, only lasts a few more seconds before someone knocks sharply on the door behind Nayeon, startling them apart. 

"Time's up!" Jihyo calls, a little too gleefully, probably having heard every word of their conversation. "You have 5 minutes to reapply your lip stick!"

Momo laughs when Nayeon flushes because of course Jihyo and probably every other member of Twice, would be disgustingly obnoxious about this. Momo presses another kiss to the corner of Nayeon's lips before tangling their fingers together and dragging Nayeon out of the washroom. 

 

 

 

Nayeon discovers that she's right when they walk into the waiting room later and there's money being passed around and both Jeongyeon and Sana are grinning at her too smugly.

She rolls her eyes and settles into the makeup chair beside Momo, still holding on to Momo's hand.

Nayeon has no intention of ever letting go. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired in part by an Infinite fic I once read on livejournal many years ago, all credits to the author inlightof, thank you for inspiring.


End file.
